Conventionally, a door trim including a door grip disclosed in Patent Document 1 is known. The door trim includes a door grip provided as a separate part from a door trim body. The door grip is mounted to the door trim body that covers a vehicle-interior-side surface of a vehicle door. The door grip includes trim mounting bosses at an upper end and a lower end thereof and upper and lower attachment bosses. Each trim mounting boss is fixed to the door trim body. The upper and lower attachment bosses are passed through the door trim body and fixed to a vehicle body panel. By fixing these bosses to the door trim body or the vehicle body panel with screws, the door grip is mounted to the door trim body or the vehicle body panel. A predetermined level of mount strength is ensured between the door grip and the door trim body or the vehicle body panel such that the door grip can withstand an opening operation and a closing operation of the door by an occupant.